Many regions, for example the Gulf Countries and most Arab areas, suffer from very high temperatures, especially in summer. High temperatures have a negative impact on vehicle functionality by elevating the temperature of the internal components which reduces the efficiency of the vehicle and increases the fuel consumption. Thermal insulators used so far suffer from non satisfying efficiency and are prepared from artificial materials in an energy consuming way. Thus, there is a great interest in alternative car insulators, obtainable from natural material in an easy and gentle way.
The Aloe Vera plant has been known and used for centuries due to its health, medical and skin care properties. Aloe Vera has been used for medicinal proposals in several cultures for millennia, for example in ancient Greece or Egypt. By the early 1800's, Aloe Vera was used as a laxative in the United States. From the mid of the twentieth century, it was also successfully used to treat chronic and severe radiation dermatitis.
The botanical name of Aloe vera is Aloe barbadensis miller. It belongs to the Asphodelaceae (Liliaceae) family, and is a shrubby or arborescent, perennial, xerophytic, succulent, pea- green color plant. It grows mainly in the dry regions of Africa, Asia, Europe and America.